


my end and my beginning

by bigbadw0lf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comic-Con, Drabbles, Godzilla vs. King Kong, M/M, Through the Years, inner thoughts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/pseuds/bigbadw0lf
Summary: When Tooru told him he preferred King Kong over Godzilla, 10-year-old Hajime wanted to scream at him for his bad taste. However, since Tooru being his friend was important to him, he just ended up rolling his eyes, pressing play on The X-Files rewatch on their screen.Wherein Hajime and Tooru first meet at a Comic-Con. And what happens after, through the years they grow up together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	my end and my beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles good, drabbles get me out of writer's block! 😎
> 
> Hope you like this tiny Iwaoi silliness, born as a thread and now uploaded here just becauseeeeee!

The first time Hajime met Tooru, the space was crowded, full of people dressed in different costumes of pop culture figures. There were lots of  _ people  _ (years later, when they told the story of how they met, Makki idly added he was there too, but they don’t meet then), yet somehow, Tooru and Hajime end up meeting in the center of the convention, looking at each other with wide eyes.

Despite all the people, the universe pushed them together then and there.

Hajime was 8 and holding his cousin’s hand, dressed in an ant costume, when he quite literally stumbled upon an enthusiastic kid dressed in… a grey alien costume, hand in hand with a woman that’s very physically similar to him.

The kid was tall for their age, and enthusiasm shone through his voice as he pointed at Hajime and screamed, “Alien antennas!’’

Hajime’s brows furrowed; his frown was almost automatic as he snapped, “I’m an ant.’’

The brown-haired boy pouted. “No,’’ he said, shaking his head, “I know aliens. you’re one, Alien-chan!’’

Hajime, with no place inside him to tolerate bug slander by a stranger dressed as an alien nonetheless, snapped, “I’m an ant. I know about this.’’

“Sureeeeeeee,’’ the kid chirped, voice mocking, “but I know an alien when I see it, Alien-chan!’’

Hajime’s fist clenched by his side. This kid (infuriating brown-haired, wide-eyed, and with eyes full of mirth kid) shouldn’t be slandering his bug knowledge.

He knew his stuff, okay? Hajime had been catching bugs probably before this boy even knew about the concept of aliens.

It was a fact that he was dressed as an ant. He had seen ants (caught some, even!). Not to mention the label of the costume also said ‘Ant’.

This kid was just  _ wrong _ . 

Hajime told him so. “You’re wrong,’’ 8-year-old Hajime grumbled, eyebrows furrowed. The brown-haired kid arched his brow at him, ready to counter something—if his opening mouth was anything to go by—when the woman beside him laughed.

Hajime’s gaze traveled to her. He looked at her with an apologetic smile. After a beat, he idly realized she was apologizing for the kid’s behavior to his cousin. Hajime’s cousin laughed, lighthearted, and soon enough, everything was forgiven.

Looking back at the boy in front of him, Hajime saw a glimpse of a mocking peace sign thrown his way before he was suddenly dragged away by his hand. Before he can refute anything else, the kid was gone, and with it Hajime’s hopes of getting him to admit he was, indeed, an ant and not an alien.

Hajime was surprised, to say the least, when, days later, he stumbled upon the kid (“We met on the wrong foot, alien-chan!’’ he said, grin all-toothy, “I’m too,’’) at his first day in middle school.

When Tooru started calling him _ Iwa-chan _ seconds after meeting him, he quickly found he didn’t care, despite the fact the trill Tooru put into his name should definitely bother him.

Naturally, despite Tooru’s very bad taste in anthropomorphic creatures, they became friends; not that Hajime knew why or when he had accepted, mind you, but the universe sometimes did some things right (he found out years, many years later). 

Tooru ended up dragging him to play volleyball, and Hajime dragged him into catching bugs. _ It’s nice _ , Hajime thought.

He liked being friends with Tooru. They continued pulling the other in their interest, constantly. Days turned to nights that became sleepovers where they watched sci-fi movies and shows left Hajime feeling good, content, and warm. He never had someone his age alongside him, nor even someone slightly older than him that played with him, like Tooru did his sister.

Things were great.

When Tooru told him he preferred King Kong over Godzilla, 10-year-old Hajime wanted to scream at him for his bad taste. However, since Tooru being his friend was important to him, he just ended up rolling his eyes, pressing play on The X-Files rewatch on their screen. 

He had decided to ignore it, wisely; after all, he was well-aware Tooru’s taste was bad since the first day he met him, anyways.

Hajime, though, got slightly irritated when he saw one of Tooru's comments below a Facebook post that announced the new Godzilla vs. King Kong movie.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Godzilla doesn't even exist.  **[7 likes]**

Hajime had had enough of his friend, who was commenting this from Hajime’s own bathroom. He immediately started typing up a response.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** And King Kong does or what the heck?

In the next few hours, he got 20 likes and Tooru whined through it all.

Since they met in a Comic-Con of all places, they made a tradition of going together, most of the time dressed as a match. Hajime had protested the first days, but afterward, he couldn’t deny the excitement he got, sharing something he liked so much with his best friend.

Their costumes went as well as expected of two people that found a bug and an alien costume the epitome of coolness. A butterfly and an insect net. Tooru dressed as milk bread and Hajime dressed as agedashi tofu. An alien ship and a cow. Two matching volleyball costumes of different brands, one a Mikasa and the other a Molten (that one costume was particularly hard to move in, though).

The last time they went to a Comic-Con before they left Japan (Tooru to Argentina and Hajime to California), was a few months after their loss with Karasuno… It should’ve felt like an end, yet this being one of their last outings together there, in Tokyo out of all places, was like the time they had met, like a beginning of sorts. 

A Comic-Con. Where they had met when they were eight and wide-eyed and dressed with antennas, and on the last time they were here before they left, they ended up arriving there  _ together _ . Hajime entered the place and looked at Tooru smiling at him and a thrill goes down his spine. Nervousness engulfed him as he stood there, where they had met.

Tooru’s smile was bright as he proposed to go to the sci-fi section. Hajime followed, side-eying the hand dragging him by the wrist. He looked at him from his peripheral and ended up smiling despite himself, though he tried to hide his amusement behind the scale-covered collar of his costume.

At the end of the day, they were exhausted, after having gone through all the possible sections and taking many pictures with people that asked for a picture with them in their costumes of two of the most famous monsters. 

That last year, before going to different places, Hajime, rather than feeling disgusted or hopeless, felt nothing short of happy and content with the fact he, dressed in a Godzilla costume, was ready to confess his deep-rooted feelings to Tooru, the person dressed in a King Kong costume. Not now (even though, wouldn’t that be nice, in the place they met?) but when they got home, maybe after they finish watching Godzilla vs. King Kong again.

Tooru put up a Godzilla figurine and said, “Look! this is you, Iwa-chan!’’ and Hajime couldn’t help but feel content with what would come for them, whenever that happens. Somehow, he was certain destiny wouldn’t have put them in each other’s paths, so entwined with each other, had it not meant something. Destiny was wise sometimes, right? He could see glimpses of his answers in Tooru’s eyes and in their last play together, in the almost impossible confidence he had in him when he threw the last toss at him in their last match.

Hajime could see it every day of their lives, whenever they woke up together after a long night watching movies, and then after a long night of analyzing volleyball games.

Now, he even saw the answers he looked for within the enthusiasm in Tooru’s eyes as he put up the Godzilla figurine.

_ God, he was going to end up marrying a King Kong fan, isn't he? _ As he looked at Tooru’s bright smile thrown his way, Hajime thought he didn’t mind much, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a comment under a Facebook post about Godzilla vs King Kong discourse that said:
>
>> **Person 1: Godzilla doesn't even exist!**
>> 
>> **Person 2: And King Kong does, or what the heck?**  
> 
> 
> and, like everything else, I thought... **IWAOI!** AND HERE WE ARE **😍**
> 
> —;
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are very welcome and appreciated 🥰   
> [ttodomomo](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo) is my main NSFW 18+ twitter if you want to talk!💞  
>    
> **I have more Haikyuu!! fics[here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf), if you want to read them🥰**


End file.
